Tears streaming down her face
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: It was a normal night when Jack and Kim saw Nicole with tears streaming down her face. Why was she crying? The gang comes to sad conclusion when they watch the news and found out what happened in Connecticut. My prayers go out to the families of the victims. JackxKim JerryxO.C


**A/N okay this is my first 3rd person fanfic and I wanted to do this to show prayers for the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary massacre. Okay clear things up Kim and Jack are dating in this one. Oh the whole gang is 17 expect for Nicole who is 16 3/4 the youngest. Ok here we go. Sorry for grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: Really this again. I don't own it.**

It was a normal night for Kim Crawford, a beautiful, slightly tanned, blonde, as she was making popcorn for her and her 6 month boyfriend- yes boyfriend- Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer was a tan, built guy with shaggy brown hair, brown mesmerizing eyes, with 2 beauty marks on both his cheeks. He had a crush on the blonde beauty the day he met her. It took him almost 2 years to finally get the courage to ask her out. With the help of the blondes best friend.

Nicole Rivera. She was the blondes beauty best friend. Nicole was a Latina girl with luscious locks of chocolate brown hair, with cocoa brown eyes. She was taller than Kim but shorter than Jack. The warriors met her when she took down Frank for messing with her hair. Ever since then they have been like family.

Kim's thought began to drift towards Nicole. Originally the blonde and brunette agreed to have a sleepover that day. But Nicole never came. Kim thought that Nicole couldn't make it and forgot to tell her. She didn't think to much about it because her boyfriend came over. And if your boyfriend looked like hers you would be happy.

Beep. Beep. The microwave went signaling the popcorn was ready. Kim took it out and walked towards the couch where her boyfriend was watching John Tucker must die. Her choice of course. Kim chuckled and laid down next to him.

"Popcorn?" She offered.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied and took a handful of it. Kim chuckled and began eating it.

"I eat a lot don't I." Jack asks.

"Just a lil' bit Hun." Kim answered her southern accent peeking out. Jack laughed and kissed her. About to pull away Jack gets pulled back in by his girlfriend. He smiles and begins making it more passionate. Dropping the popcorn on the table some of it falling out, Jack lies Kim down elevating himself on top of her. She locks her fingers into his brown hair and begins tugging. Jack groans and begins tracing patterns on her flat stomach. Kim unbuttons his Red elbow sleeved shirt **(One he wore in New Jack City.)** Just before the two can go any farther the door bell rings. Kim pulls away to his displeasure and walks to the door. Jack groans in annoyance that his special time with his girlfriend was interrupted. Who comes in the middle of pouring rain?

"If that's one of the guys I'll kill them." Jack admits.

"Oh hush Jack." Kim teases.

Before she opens the door Kim makes sure that her purple tank top and pink booty shorts are in place after certain make out events. Seeing no damage she opens the door with a gasp. Jack rushes to the door and immediately texted the guys.

In front of the couple is their friend Nicole Rivera. Expect not her. They know Nicole as the girl who always keep her makeup in check is standing there in the pouring rain with mascara stains down her eyes. Her usually curly hair is pin straight due to the rain. Her neon green shorts and blue top are soaked indicating she ran here in her slippers. Nicole looks like she is about to break. Sensing something is wrong Kim quickly drags her inside wrapping a towel around the girl. Jack brings the Latina to the stool in the main hallway and orders her to sit down. All through that Nicole has not said a word.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. The Doorbell goes indicating the wasabi warriors are here. Knowing his girlfriend can handle this Jack rushes to the door. As he opens the door he is bombarded with questions.

"What going on?"

"What happened?"

"Is Kim pregnant?"

The last question deserve Jerry a smack from Jack. He gives him a knowing look at leads them into the kitchen. Jack was worried. What happened to Nicole? He always thought of Nicole as his little sister. As did the rest of the gang. Once the gang can see Nicole soaking wet and trembling Jerry rushes towards them. The gang knew better to stop him. Kim stepped from Nicole and let Jerry come closer. She as did the others knew the dancing Latino had a crush on the fiery Latina.

Jerry moved closely to Nicole so he was eye level with her. In the Latina's eyes he could see heartbreak,hopelessness,anger,hurt, and weakness. Jerry never saw Nicole so vulnerable. He was used to seeing the sassy yet sweet girl that always understood him.

"Nicole what's wrong?" Jerry asked. Nicole said nothing. All she did was try to hold back the tears. She needed to be strong.

"Nicole please tell me." Jerry's eyes held nothing but love and adoration.

"Preciosa." Jerry calls her. At the sound of her cute little nickname Nicole bursts into tears and wraps her arms around Jerry. Instantly Jerry wraps her arms around Nicole. The gang seems curious on what happened. Her tears soak up Jerry's white Mickey Mouse shirt. But he doesn't care. All he cares is if the brunette is okay. Through her choked sobs she manages out "Turn o-on Seaford N-news."

The gang gives each other questioning looks at heads to the living room. Jerry carries Nicole bridal style to the couch and cradles her in his arms as she continues to cry. Kim sits down in the love seat with Jack and picks up the remote turning the TV on. Clicking on Seaford News. A middle aged woman in a red suit pops us.

_"Today we at Seaford News have to report a devastated event. Authorities in Connecticut responded to a mass shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown This morning. Police reported 27 deaths, including 20 children, six adults and the shooter. We'll have more on this tragedy after this." The Reporter announces as it goes to commercial._

Nicole cries harder when the mention of the deaths popped up. Causing Jerry to tighten his grip. After hearing the news Kim started crying into Jacks shirt. Being the concerned boyfriend he was he tried to comfort her. Eddie and Milton were bawling on each other. Jerry just stood their frozen. Un able to react. Who would do that? So close to Christmas? Not cool bro. Those children and adults would be in his prayers that night. He looks down at the Latina and his heart breaks. Especially after the next words that come out of her mouth.

"One of those victims was my b-baby brother."

The whole gang begins to cry. Even Jerry lets out a tear. This is hard for all of them. But not as hard as it is for Nicole. She lost her baby brother. When she was around 11 her parents had Juan Rivera. A cute little curly brown haired boy who looked up to Nicole. The week before her parents wanted to see their grandparents and let Nicole stay back because she had Midterms that week. So they took Juan and well you know what happened.

Nicole felt stupid. She should have gone. She should have been there. With her little bro. Spending time with him. Not caring about her grade. Even though she knew it was important. She was just angry she couldn't do anything to save him.

Jerry saw Nicole shaking with anger. She always did have an anger problem. He didn't want to see her like this. So he began softly singing a soft lullaby.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_Nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito_

_Sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

At the sound of her favorite lullaby Nicole begins slowly calming down. As well does the rest of the gang. Kim begins to stop crying and sends Jack a small sad smile. They hug and looks at the singing couple in front of them. Eddie and Milton stop crying and watches Jerry and Nicole. Nicole begins to calm down and smiles at Jerry. He smiles back.

"Nicole I'm so sorry." Jerry tells her.

"It's not your fault Jerry." She whispers.

"We're all sorry Nicole." The warriors tells her. Nicole sends them a sad smile.

Kim steps forward and no words are spoken when the blonde and brunette hug mumbling things to each other. It's girl code. There are no words. As they break apart Nicole notices Kim's lips plumper and Jacks shirt unbuttoned and the popcorn all over the floor.

"Really? Was I interrupting something when I got here?" Nicole smirks.

Kim and Jack begin to stutter out excuses and blush when the other arrives begin laughing. The black belts send out death glares and they shut up. One by one the warriors begin to hug Nicole. After all the hugs Eddie speaks up.

"Come on. No more depressing stuff. Lets watch a movie."

They all agree and begin to watch I Kissed A Vampire. A movie that combines Glee and Twilight. As the warriors begin to laugh Nicole looks around at her friends. She smiles. All these people love her and would do anything to protect her. Looking down she spots the homemade bracelet Juan made her. Her heart breaks and she excuses herself to the bathroom.

Kim notices Nicole leaving and begins to get up when Jack stops her. She looks confused but Jack points to the staircase. She sees Jerry trailing behind her.

"Jerry will handle this."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am." Jack cockily replies and kisses her. They deepen the kiss. Eddie and Milton don't notice because they are wondering how they can be smooth like Drew Seeley.

As Nicole walks up the stairs Jerry follows her. She can never fool him. He knew her better than the rest of the other warriors. He knew everything about her expect that she had a crush in him.

As Nicole finished walking the steps she went onto Kim's Porch. Since constructors were still decorating a giant space was left. If someone were to walk up it they would fall to the hard concrete floor. Nicole stared out onto the giant space. She started thinking about Juan. All the times they had together. She wished for more of those times. But he was in heaven now. She wanted to be with him. So he wouldn't be alone.

"What if I just jumped." Nicole mutters loud enough for a certain dancer to hear.

"Then I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Jerry answers causing the brunette to turn around. Nicole was shocked but also a little happy it was Jerry to check on her.

"I thought you were with the gang." Nicole told Jerry.

"I wanted to check on you." Jerry explains his eyes shining with adoration.

"I'm fine Jerry." She replied totally lying. She wasn't fine. She was sad and a hell of a lot angry.

"You can fake a smile with the others but you can't with me." Jerry claimed. Nicole knew he was right. She never could lie around him.

"You know what Jerry. You're right. I'm not fine. I'm mad as hell. Mad someone so sick could do this. Mad my brother died. Mad I wasn't there. I SWEAR IF THAT GUY DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF I'D KILL HIM MYSELF!" At this Jerry is wrapping his arms around Nicole as she punches his chest.

"It's not fair Jerry. He was innocent. Why was it him." Nicole wails. Jerry unwrapped his arms and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me Nicole. You won't remember him as a victim you will remember him as the baby brother who loved life and wouldn't want you to kill yourself."

"He's all alone."

"He's with God now. Okay. Juan will want you to keep living your life. He was taken away at a young age. Don't let that happen to you." Jerry comforted her. Nicole knew he was right. Juan wouldn't want this. He would want her to keep living her life. Live for the both of them.

"Okay Thanks Jer." Nicole thanked him. She looked up at the stars. When she was young. Her mother said when people died they became stars to watch over you. Jerry looked at her and they knew they were thinking of the same tale. Nicole smiled and grabbed Jerry's hand and intertwined their fingers together not knowing the dancers blush. She felt a tug and looked up. Jerry was signaling to go back inside. She followed him when she did something unexpected. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Jerry was speechless. Nicole smiled shyly.

"Wow Jerry you're red as a cherry." Nicole giggled. Jerry shook his head and dragged her inside laughing all the way.

As they return they saw Jack and Kim dancing. Or what they thought was dancing. Nicole laughed at her friends and began shuffling along with Jerry. Milton and Eddie smiled knowingly at Jerry and Nicole. They saw the whole kiss on the cheek thing. As did Kim and Jack but they didn't say anything. It was for blackmail later.

The wasabi warriors started dancing and just loved life. All the sadness Nicole felt began drifting away. She would always miss her brother but the warriors would help her cope. Nicole was glad Jerry stopped her from killing herself. Because she would've missed all of this. The friendship. The love. Also because she made a special promise. And Nicole never broke her promise.

**We swear by the light of the dragons eye. To be loyal and honest and never say die. WASABI!**

**That's it. That's the end. That was the longest thing I've ever written. Sorry if Jerry is O.O.C. Let me remind you I did this because I wanted to send out prayers for those who friends,brothers,sisters, or children who were victims. Let me tell you. They are now little angels watching over us. They were taken too young but now they are watching over us. They will always be in your hearts. Never forget that. Til next time -A**


End file.
